coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9319 (6th December 2017)
Plot Sarah is horrified by Anna's breakdown. Tim steps in and comforts the grieving mother. Bethany tells Jude he has to talk to Mary. Jude cannot see any other explanation for his son's fits and insults Mary, saying he resents her for never fighting for him and giving him up so easily. The Showcase meeting goes badly. Aidan and Alya blame each other and Aidan tells her it's a bad idea the two of them being in business together. Tracy calmly conducts her business as Angie screams to be let out from the back room. Norris, dressed as Batman, conducts a "Grandfathers 4 Justice" protest, much to Rita's derision. Luke asks Alya if he's being an idiot for suspecting that Andy is missing and resolves to contact Matt Luscombe again. Roy's Pelz Nickel costume bombs with the mothers and children. Bethany tries to convince Jude that Mary had no choice but to let him go after her rape. She takes George out to leave Jude and Mary alone to talk. Matt tells Luke that Andy has been in touch to tell him that he has gone backpacking around Belize and won't be returning. Norris takes his protest to the Underworld balcony but no one is interested. Questioned by Shona, David tells her that Gary got Nicola pregnant but he's not going to tell Sarah. Kirk inadvertently lets Angie out. Running round the corner, she's staggered to sees Norris's protest. Zeedan is suspicious when Robert tries to cover in front of Michelle about the company card being declined. Luke tells Phelan about Matt's news concerning Andy. Showcase give Aidan and Alya the commission and they make up. Alya is concerned about a bad vibe she gets from the brothers who own the company. Brian saves the day when he appears in the cafe as Santa. Mary tells Jude about the terrible life she's suffered since she gave him up. They leave the house and see the protest. Bethany has returned with George who begins having another fit. Jude realises Mary has been nowhere near the child. Phelan assures Matt that Luke won't be looking for Andy any more. A hysterical Anna wrecks her cell and is taken to see the doctor. As George is put into an ambulance, Jude assures Angie that Mary is not to blame this time. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chaplain - Melanie Dagg *Prison Officer - Jennifer Banks *Matt Luscombe - Sebastian Shaw Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Interview room, cell and corridor Notes *A customer in Preston's Petals, a mother in Roy's Rolls and a Paramedic are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: George's health scare alarms Mary, Jude and Angie; Anna's grief becomes unbearable; and Brian upstages Roy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,160,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2017 episodes